Is It Just the Norepinephrine?
by MeaningAwaits
Summary: I see her shiny hair sprawled around her head. I have a sudden urge to touch it. I lean in and run my hand through her silky hair. Namixas. Previously called "The Cute Little Wave".
1. The Nearness of You

**Namine - Well uh Hi, um .. uh .. well uh Meaning just uh wants me to um---**

**Roxas - -She doesn't own kingdom hearts or the characters or the blah blah blah ... basically don't steal the story!**

**Me - Yes exactly that.. oh well , nice try Namine**

**Namine - Thanks**

**Raoxas *sigh***

* * *

**The Cute ****Little**** Wave**

I see her sleeping on her bed through her window. No I am not a stalker …. Geez! I'm just here to visit her. Why didn't I use the front door? Because I didn't want to wake her up!

I walk to the edge of the tree I was sitting on. I open the window and step into her room. I quietly take my shoes and my black jacket. I lay it on the chair in front of the study table. I tip toe to her bed and see her teddy bear clutched in her hands. _Cute_ I think to myself.

I smirk while thinking of how she will react when I tease her about it later when she wakes up. I see her shiny hair sprawled around her head. I have a sudden urge to touch it. I lean in and run my hand through her silky hair. I snatch my hand back when she shifts her body uncomfortably – I blush. She is now facing me. Then to top it all off I realize that she is wearing but a mere **spaghetti strap**!

_This girl is going to be the end of me._ I think while blushing so evidently that anyone could mistake my cheeks for florescent pink lights!

I try to get rid of the image, but I soon realize that I don't want to. I mentally beat myself **with a burning rod**, for thinking like that about my adorable Naminé. Well not 'my' Naminé but adorable Naminé.

I take her comforter and pull it up her neck while trying to look away, but steeling a quick glance at her. I continue to blush.

I walk to her computer and screw around with it for a bit. I go to my facebook and see that I have 86 notifications. I hate that site in a day I get so many notifications! I think I'll just delete my account, but later. I go to some random websites. Just when my list of 'Websites to go to as last resorts when at Naminé's house' is about through, I hear a little whisper.

"Roxas?" I turn around and see Naminé squinting. I smile at her sheepishly. She sits up and waves at me while smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Using the computer" I reply cheerily. She giggles ate this and I blush.

"I mean what you are doing **here**" she clarified.

"Oh what I'm doing here…well I was bored and I knew you would be also, seeing as I wasn't here"

"Uh-huh" she says while nodding "Well thanks for being so caring" she smiles at me though sarcasm was dripping from her words. She then walks to the light switch to turn on the lights. She walks towards me and sees me on some random website with optical illusions "Computer Addict" she says before shutting off the computer.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Are too"

"Am not" I smirk at her. "Wait! Ugh! You tricked me"

"It's your fault for being un-smart" I say to her

"Is not!"

"Is too"

"Is not!"

"Is t- ok let's stop" She smiles, and I grin right back.

"Ok, ok" She waves her hand passively. That's when I glance down at her torso and notice what she's wearing. I blush – red – and look away as quickly as I can.

"Uh – Naminé um… Aren't you cold?!" I say then I realize how suspicious that sounds.

"Uh not really n-"then she glances down at herself and her cheeks color themselves red. "Yes very!"

I continue to look away while she runs towards her closet. When she gives me the 'ok' to, I look back at her. She has put in the pink silk shirt thing that goes on top of the PJs she is wearing **(A/n: You know what I'm talking about right?)**.

"So uh – um.. oh yeah when are your parents getting back?" I ask spontaneously.

"U-Uh wh- oh tomorrow at 9"

"I see" there is an excruciatingly loud silence that I soon brake "You sleepy? 'Cause I am, and I'm cold too" I dive onto her bed and pull the covers over myself. I take in the scent – Naminé's scent. It's the smell of vanilla and strawberries.

"Roxas get off my bed" she scolds "I want to sleep too!" she whines and attempts to pull off the covers, but I have a firm grip on them "Roxas"

I pull the covers to myself and she gives up on trying to pull them off. "C'mon Nami! I soooo cold ….. Don't make me sleep on the couch." I pout at her knowing she won't be able to resist.

"Ugh! Fine!" haha I win. I grin but right then she says "Fine we'll sleep together" She jumps onto the bed and sniggles up close to me, and I'm such a moron that u forget how to move. My face starts to heat up and I know it's a cherry-ish color.

"Uhh… Naminé?" I choke out. Then I catch her trying really hard to hide her grin and I finally figure out what she is trying to pull off. _Well now I'm not moving_ I muse to myself.

"Yes Roxas?" She closes her eyes.

"Oh nothing" I smirk. I shift a little it to turn to my right; facing her. "It's not going to work"

"What's not going to work" her voice sounds really drowsy.

"Fine then we really are going to sleep next to each other" I confirm with myself more than her.

"Yes Roxas I know" Oh my god, Naminé cave already! You know what – whatever! If she doesn't move then I **get** to sleep next to her, and if she moves then I win.

Naminé gets up to turn off the light and then crawls back into her bed. I feel her poke one of the natural spikes of my hair "What was that?" I ask with a confused look on my face.

"I don't know, I had and urge to do that" she tells me. Her hand slithers to my ribs under my arm. She moves closer to me and hugs me with her arms. I blush a shade of crimson. She snuggles into my chest and it sends a wave of electricity through my whole body.

Like that she closes her eyes and drifts asleep. _Obviously, I __**can't**__ do that when you're so close Nami! _I think to myself. All night I can't move and I have a tempting urge to kiss her senseless, but I don't. The song "The Nearness of You" plays in my mind all night.

* * *

**Well for some reason this seems a lot shorter than the other fic i wrote... i don't knw if i should turn it into a 2-shot or not.... that's why i need you guys to help me!I need help!! **

**Thanks to my last reviwers! it means a lot that you guys would actually take your time and make me happy by reviewing (that is sucha weird word). **

**Oh and just please if you review and make my MONTH (not day not week - month!) please please tell me if you got tingles! Thanks!**


	2. Meet My Friends

**Namine - *sigh* She doesn't own anything except the plot and please don't take any of her ideas, please *smile* thanks**

**Roxas - Namine be more aggressive like this : I swear i will blow your head off if you -**

**Me - - Okay... sorry readers *kicks Roxas out of shot* there**

**Namine - You know he's not going to be nice to you anymore...**

**Roxas - *walks back into shot* Meaning sucks she can't spell for beans, she reads manga way too much for her own good, and she tries to hide from the world by creating virtual realities and hypothetical situations while using her posts as outlets ... she doesn't even -**

**Namine - Roxas! That's enough! **

**Roxas - but Nami!**

**Namine - No Roxas! Be Nice!**

**Me - Aww thanks Namine! Roxas is retarded! he was never nice - okay well that's enough .. thanks for reading!**

* * *

I wake up to an annoying beeping noise. _Ugh! Nami why must you use an alarm clock! _With my left hand I search for the alarm clock and finally hit it. _Thank god! _The beeping stops.

I feel around for Naminé so that I can hug her again, but I can tell that now it's just me on her bed. I'm too sleepy to look for her. I continue to sleep for what feels like fifteen minutes. Then I'm woken up by a poke on my nose. I don't open my eyes. Then my cheeks are being massaged – very roughly might I add. Obviously it's Naminé, she grabs my cheeks and pulls them.

"Lamilé go way" I growl with my eyes still closed.

"Never!" She says way too happily. She continues to pull on my cheeks.

"Naminé!" I bark in a very stern voice. As you can tell I'm not a morning person.

"Okay" I hear Naminé whisper. "Fine Roxy, you're going to be late for school, but I don't think I want Sensei Squall to yell at me. I'm leaving now… Without you" I feel her get up and leave. _Oh well, I guess I'll go alone _I think.

I hear Naminé go in and out of the room around three times. Once - I think - to get her clothes, once to get her backpack, and lastly to get her jacket and shoes. I'd like to think she came to see me – but I doubt it. _Damn! I think I pissed her off. _I say this because, usually she asks me at least three more times – but not today.

About five minutes later I wake up and check the time; 8:11 am. Uh oh I'm going to be late. I quickly make Naminé's bed. Then I rush to my house and change my clothes. I put on my jacket and slap some jam onto a slice of bread. I devour it in three in less than 14 seconds.

I grab my skateboard and ride it to school. The first bell rings as soon as I enter the school. _Phew! Made it. _I go to the second floor and put my skateboard into my locker. I grab my Functions and Law binders. I have first with Naminé, and Sora.

Sora is my cousin; Just FYI. We've had at least two classes together since we started high school. In grade nine we had geography and gym together. Then in grade ten we had history and French together. And now we have functions and Art together. Sora is I would say is ranked as one of my closest friends. He's the exact opposite of me though, he's really happy all the time, cheery, kind of air headed, and not very coordinated. He has a crush on Kairi

Ok you know what I'm just going to tell you about all my friends now. By the way you can just skip this because it's not that interesting. Yes - I picked boring friends. But I love'em – and I swear if you even mutter a word of this to anyone I will murder you in your sleep… with toothpaste.

Ok so Sora you know about.

Hayner: Hayner is a really fit guy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. I met him, Olette, and Pence when I was three – we all became one great group of friends very quickly. He is really stubborn but smart too. He is one of the schools best athletes and quite popular. I tell him EVERYTHING, and I know everything about him. And although he has girls fawning all over him he has been head over heels for Olette all his life.

Olette: Olette is a really sweet happy-go-lucky girl. She has long wavy brown hair and stunning green eyes. And before you get any ideas, I have no romantic feelings for her. She is like a little sister to me. She is a really responsible good girl. Kind of like a mother but, she's really cool. I really have no idea who she likes but I hope its Hayner.

Pence: Pence is a chubby guy with dark brown hair and eyes that match he exact color of his hair. He's really cool but he's a worrywart. Pence and I met when I was about three and we really hit it off because, we – well I don't really know, but we're amazing friends. He likes a girl in his photography class named Tifi. I don't really know her but he tells me she's really smart. And from what I know she likes Pence too.

Kairi: Kairi started off as Sora's friend but then he introduced us and then we became friends. She's always way to happy and enthusiastic. She's what you would call a perfect optimist. You can tell in an hour that Kairi completely adores Sora, and no not in an idol kind of way. I mean like she loves him romantically.

Riku: Riku is a year older than us. He has natural silver-white hair. Riku used to be a real jerk but then I guess he warmed up to us. He's really stubborn like Hayner and he can be really hilarious at times. He is always calm and collected and he's really cool when you talk to him seriously about something. And though he seems like someone hardheaded and cold hearted he's actually really sensitive. He has been dating a girl named Azami. For about two years now. She's pretty nice but she doesn't hang out with us often.

Axel: Axel is one of my closest friends too. He's also a year older than me and is just like Riku except more laid back. He has flaming red hair with spikes pointing in all angles. I can always talk to Axel about.. well anything ranging from beavers to poverty, to a family member's death. He is dating a girl named Ayeka. She is very graceful and elegant. We did talk a lot last year but this year they don't have the same lunchas us . Axel and I still meet randomly after school. They are like older siblings to me.

Selphie: Selphie has brown hair that kind of flips out at the ends. She is a really nice girl but, she can be, well, uh let's say ... a little talkative? Yeah that's it, she's talkative, and very hyper all the time. She always wears skirts. Yeah there is not much to say about her, she's …uh … well… she just **is**. And that's about it. Hehe… I'm not trying to be mean; just so you know.

That's about all my friends that i actually consider calling friends - except of course Namine whom you've already met. So we're a group of four guys and four girls this year because us eight have the same lunch. The four guys being Sora, Hayner, Pence and I, and the girls being Kairi, Olette, Selphie, and Naminé.

**Ok back to reality (A/n: yes this means friend descriptions are over! ^_^). ** So now I'm walking to Sora's locker to walk with him to sensei Squall's class. I finally get there to meet Sora.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I just need to close my locker." So he lightly closes the locker and locks the lock onto it.

When we get to the classroom I sit at my seat in the back with Sora next to me, and of course Naminé on my other side. Although, surprisingly enough she isn't here yet. _She left way before me…_ I think to myself while glancing at her seat and then to the door just to check if she had just entered.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" I am asked while being jabbed in the ribs by Sora. I blush faintly, then turn and smack the back of his head. "OW! What'd you do that for, I was only asking a question!" he says with a pout. He starts rubbing the back of his head. I role my eyes and glance at the door again. Sora chuckles a little at that.

"Shut-up" I look to him, and glare. "So did you tell Kairi about how you love her so dearly. And how you want to marry her and have a child named Kenji?" I look to him and he's completely red. I start laughing really loud, because, his face is bright red "dude you need to see yourself right now!" I continue to laugh and Sora glares at me.

Then Sora stands up "Naminé! You're here!" he says. Then he runs to her and grabs her hand. That bum!! I scowl a little as he drags her to her desk, still holding her hand.

"What kind of favor is it this time Sora?" Naminé asks in a small voice. She's grinning at him though. The scowl on my face gets deeper – she's grinning at him!

"No favor Nami! I'm just glad to see you!" then he **hugs her**! Oh my god that freaking !#/&$ ! I hate him! Ack! When he breaks the hug i see that she's smiling.

"Okay" she chuckles. Then she puts her books on her desk - without even looking at me.

Sora starts to walks to his seat, but he stops and looks at the death glare that I'm giving him. "Wow, Nami check out Roxas' face!" I quickly straighten my face before Naminé looks over.

"Sora, sit down!" Sensei squall says. Muahaha!

"Yes Sensei!" Sora says and scurries over to his seat. In functions we do some random stuff (**A/N: leave me alone I'm only in grade nine – I don't even know what you learn in functions?!?). **Most of the period I draw an Iris on my handout. No, I'm not dumb. As a matter of fact – I already know this stuff like the back of my hand, and I finished the handout in the first 15 minutes in the class.

After shading and outlining I finish the drawing. I must say it isn't that bad. I turn to Naminé and she's on the last question. Then I turn to Sora and he's on the 5th question… 5th out of 15. Oh my lord.

"Naminé you done yet?" No reply "Naminé" I whisper. "Naminé" I say louder this time. "Are you mad at me for this morning" She just nods her head yes. "I'm sorry!" I say. Right at that moment she turns to me with a warm smile.

"It's ok" I smile at her. That's what I love about her; she's really forgiving. Well I don't mean that that's the only thing, I mean she's grateful, giving, smart, beautiful, compassiona- wait why am I doing this! Ugh!

A little while later class is over. Next I have law and we're doing mock trials **(A/N : I don't really know about law class either so please take this virtual green ribbon as compensation! ^_^). **I leave the class and go to Law. Kairi, Selphie, and Hayner, and Pence are all in this class with me. I give Sensei Cloud my writtenpart to the assignment.

I greet my four friends and sit down at my seat. In Sensei Cloud's class we have a seating plan, but luckily I sit next to Hayner and Selphie.

"Roxas are you doing your mock trial today?"

"Yeah" I suddenly get anxious and start tapping my foot under my desk. "Damn! I'm so nervous" I whisper to Hayner.

"Dude, just chill, I mean you know your stuff so what's the worry?" he says. I calm down a bit.

After about two turns it's my turn, when I get up to the front of the room, Kairi, Hayner, Selphie and Pence are all giving me 'thumbs up' signs. They all know how nervous I am. I totally wing my trial and I know I screwed it up.

"Dude Hayner I screwed up so badly!" I say to him as soon as I get back to my seat.

"It seemed fine, I don't think sensei noticed. Don't worry it's a guaranteed 90" He says to reassure me.

At the end of the class the people that did the trial go see sensei turn by turn to see our mark. And thank god mine is 94%. I don't know how the hell I managed that. Pence also went today and he got the same mark as me; we tied for best mark.

Finally it's lunch and everyone can be together. Hah yeah right, I just want to poke fun at Hayner and Sora because of their romantic feelings… haha,, yes I am evil.

I walk to Naminé's locker and wait for her so that we can go to the cafeteria together.

* * *

**Sorry for ending so weirdly.. i just did that randomly.. I'm sleepy -.- z..Z..z..Z ... ok well R&R if you can... it was long .. tell me if it's bad and please make suggestions.. hopefully my next chapter(s) will not suck as much ^_^!**


	3. Sing Me Your Song

**Meaning - Ok guys chapter three**

**Roxas - No one even reads this trash **

**Namine - Yeah they do, Roxas is just being ... uh you know**

**Meaning - It's ok Namine (sob), i know he(sob) is right.. FOR ONCE**

**Roxas - dude it's ok you'll get reviews one day.**

**Meaning - Thanks Rocky... that is one wicked nickname**

**Namine - Meaning doesn't own anything except the plot and her laptop and the pencil she used, and her green i-pod, and her backpack, and that cool looking keychain.. ok I'll stop now *smile***

* * *

I lean against her locker and wait for her to finally get here. I open her lock just so that when she gets here that doesn't waste time.

I finally see Naminé, Kairi, and Sora walking towards me. Kairi and Sora are grinning and Naminé is blushing. _What's that about?!?_

"What are you guys so happy about" I ask Sora.

"Nothing" he says while grinning.

"No need to be secretive Sora," Naminé says while putting her books into her locker "oh and Roxas thanks for opening my locker" I just nod in acknowledgement.

Kairi clears her throat "We're happy because Naminé just presented her song for vocal class to us" there was a small sigh from Naminé "and let me tell you IT WAS AMAZING!"

Naminé closes her locker and we all just share glances. "Well let's hear it?" I say in expectance.

"Not _now_!" Naminé tries to reason.

"Oh, I get it" I say with a fake pout "I'm not as close as Kairi and Sora!" I start to walk away really really slowly - with my head hung low. "It's ok, forget it," I say in a sad whiper-ish voice " I'd probably do the same with someone I'm not that close to" I look back at her "Just don't feel bad ... 'kay!" I give her a sad smile. As soon as I turn back I smile evilly. _Five, Four, Three, Two _ -

"Ok fine Roxas," Naminé comes up behind me and pulls one shoulder back causing me to turn and face her "let's go to the roof," she says.

We walk up to the roof and she makes sure no one's around. Kairi and Sora tried to come along but Naminé was firm about having a small audience, besides they need to spend more time together, I mean they're practically a couple!

"Ok I'm going to start" She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "Ready?" she asks me. "Ok, ok? Yeah? Ready?"

"Naminé chillax" I laugh out "It's just me I mean you already did it once right" I put my hands on her shoulders. I get a bit closer, blushing slightly. She's starting to blush too. I breathe in. "One ... (Breathe) … Two … (breathe) Three … go" She closes her eyes and starts to sing, I let go of her shoulders and just listen to her angelic voice:

" Listen to my voice calling you

Calling you out of darkness

Hear the devils cry of sin

Always turn your back on him

With the wind you go and still

I dream of your spirit leading you back home

I will give my gifts to you

Grow your garden watch it bloom

The light in your eyes

An angel up high

Fighting to ease the shadows' side

Hearts will grow though having to bend

Leaving behind the things in the end

Listen to my voice calling you

Calling you out of darkness

Hear the devils cry of sin

Always turn your back on him

On him

On him"

I am left in awe. _Oh my god!!_ I mean I knew she was good but I thought she was just good! She's amazing!! My jaw hangs open and she opens her eyes. As soon as she looks at my face she blushes.

"Nami that was – uh – It was more than amazing" I struggle "I was astonishing, remarkable, miraculous, mind-blowing, breathtaking, over-whelming! And the list goes on" and I'm not exaggerating she sang it better than the original **(A/N: if you ever get the chance Youtube it, It's called 'Out of Darkness' – it's really good, and damn the woman can sing)**.

Naminé rubs the back of her neck "Thanks Roxas, hehe" She says while blushing a whole new level of red. _Was she this red in front of Kairi and Sora_ "Ok let's go back now. Hehe Ok?" She says randomly. Before I get time to answer she is grabs my wrist and leads me downstairs, causing me to blush.

When we get to the lunchroom and finally sit down with everyone. Then I feel Hayner and Sora pulling me off to the corner. I help them out by standing up and following them to some random corner in the cafeteria.

They are both looking at me like I have something important to say "What?" I ask innocently"

"Ugh! What happened?" Hayner asks

"Nothing she just presented her song" reply to him.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you both as red as cherries? Hmm?" Sora asks while grinning.

"She's just red because she was presenting –" I am cut off by Sora.

"Dude she wasn't red at all when she presented to me and Kairi. I think she's red 'cause she was presenting in front of you." I slap him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be such a Baka!" I say while getting even redder. Then I feel a slap on my head, I raise my hand to slap Sora again but it's Hayner that slapped me. I rub the spot on my head where I was attacked " What was that man!"

"Sora's right you dimwit!" Hayner grins at me "My high IQ tells me that she likes you!" Hayner finishes. By now I'm blushing like crazy.

"Guys She does NOT like me" Then I turn and leave to go back and sit down with the crew.

"Whatever you say man" Sora says.

_She doesn't like me does she – oh just stop getting your hopes up!_

_

* * *

_

**Short chapter.. it snowed today... i'm cold.. haven't done my homework.. i don't think i will... ok well review!**


	4. Let's Fix That Purple Finger

**Namine - Hey! Meaning Doesn't own anything! *smile***

**Roxas - Once again, don't be so sweet when yoou say it! Oh and readers Don't you dare steal anything**

**Meaning - Roxas you are so NOt a peoples person (it took me SO long to spell people :s)**

**Roxas - (that's probably because your dumb)**

**Meaning - You know what Roxas ... YOUR MOM!!**

**Namine - Married your dad!**

**Roxas - *Sigh***

* * *

Today I woke in my own bed. Hehe. Though, I am presently skateboarding to Naminé's house to pick her up. I am really sleepy because yester day I had work, then I had to do my homework.

Hayner and Sora won't shut up how Naminé "has the hots for me" – in their words, not mine. Obviously I thought about it and I think they're being dimwits. Plus, most of the things they say are cow dung. You can't trust them, so I won't. Though, now I'm starting to notice faint tints on her cheeks while she talks to me. Her skin's so pale that even a really light shade of pink is visible.

Nowadays, I can't stop staring at her beautiful, silky hair. I get lost in her ocean blue orbs. I can't stop thinking about her even when I sleep. I dream about her – hell I even **daydream** about her. I get lost in her. I sigh out load.

I finally get to Naminé's house and ring the doorbell. Naminé comes to open the door. She quickly runs back inside to get her backpack and then runs back while putting it on.

"Hi" she says in a cheery voice.

"Hey" I reply with a looooong yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yes" I answer really frankly. She giggles softly at my answer. That kind of refreshes me. I look at her and just smile for a bit before looking away.

The rest of the way to school we talk about random things like candy, butterflies, the color brown, and Tanzania. We are always all over the place.

When we get to school we separate roots and Naminé goes to her locker and I go to mine. I get my books and walk to functions not really wanting to go pick Sora up. We get to class and Sora is already in his seat.

"Hey Roxas" he says happily.

"Hi" I say curtly.

"What did I do?" he asks in a whiny voice.

"You existed" I say, actually I just like to make him feel bad about his existence.

"Get over it" he reply's.

"I don't feel the need to" I respond

"Ok this is really –" he doesn't get to finish his thought because Naminé finally comes into the room.

Her finger is kind of purple. "Naminé what the hell is tat?" I ask in a worried tone, pointing to her finger.

"This?" She lifts her finger "I uh .. closed my locker on my finger" she puts on a sheepish grin.

"Naminé you klutz!" I grab her finger and examine it. She struggles to pull it away. I give her a strict look after which she stops trying to pull away. She is blushing – when I look at her cute face I have to blush too.

"Roxas really, it doesn't hurt – that much" she says nervously. She knows what's coming next.

I raise my hand "Sensei Squall!" he just looks at me in response. "Naminé's finger is purple – I'm taking her to the infirmary" he nods.

I practically drag her out of the class. "Roxy it doesn't even hurt" she says. I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face her.

"So you're saying if I were to poke it right now it wouldn't hurt at all?" I say. She thinks at first and then nods her head yes.

"Are you sure?" She nods again, this time more confidently. "Ok, you asked for it" I say. I grab her hand with my own – carefully - while drawing my finger up to poke her purple one. I am about a centimeter away from her finger when she gives up.

"Ok ok!" She squeaks, snatching her hand back

"Hehe, you know I would never hurt you right, I just wanted you to cave. And hey it worked" She blushes in embarrassment. "Ok well let's go to the nurse!" I grab her uninjured hand and lead her to the infirmary, while blushing. I glance back a couple of times and she is blushing too.

When we get to the infirmary all the nurse does is give Naminé an ice pack.

"Roxas, that was so pointless!" Naminé says "but thanks, shows me that you actually care!" She gives me a genuine smile. I blush in embarrassment and look away. "Roxas," she whispers. She comes up to my ear and I become even redder. "You look funny when you blush!" she says really quickly while laughing. I blush like mad and am about to say something when she starts runs to the classroom.

I have to catch up, so I start running. We both make sure we enter together otherwise Sensei Squall might get mad. I slide the door open and we both step in the room my blush still faintly visible.

When I get to my seat Sora passes me a few sheets with questions on them. Stupid practice. "Thanks" I mutter.

What I'm not so thankful for is the scribble in the top corner of my page where in Sora's handwriting it says _Roxas loves Naminé_. I redden at that and furiously start erasing it. I hear Sora chuckle, and I throw him a death glare.

I finish the handout fifteen minutes before the class end. I plug in my headphones and listen to a few songs.

Suddenly a ripped piece of lined paper lands on my desk.

_Hey! I'm bored... Naminé. _

_Finished your handout? … Roxas. _I reply.

_Yeah .. -_-" !_

_Oh well, what are you doing today?_

_Nothing really, oh actually…. I GOT A JOB!! Isn't that sooo cool! I mean __**me**__. Share my glad- ness? _She replies on a new yellow colored sheet. It looks like a yellow post it. I guess she just ran out of her lined paper.

_Aww! My little klutz is finally growing up!! ^_^! _

_Ugh! You're just jealous!_

_Nami, I have a job genius.. lol xD_

_Really? Where do you work anyway? Well mine is in a great place! Ask me where it is!_

_Where is it - . -? _

_Heheh, it's at a small ice cream parlor, about three minutes away from my house, by car. _Wait a second, I work somewhere exactly like that!

_Wait! Are we talking about __**Cold Cream, Ice Cream**__?_

_Yeah, you've heard of it?_

_Dude I work there!_

And just like it was meant to cut put conversation there, the bell rings. I have to hurry up to my law class so I just wave to Naminé and Sora – who might I mention still hasn't finished his handout.

* * *

**On word this was about 4 pages .. but it seems A LOT shorter for some reason... ok well review PLEASE!!**


	5. Aren't You Thrilled?

**Namine - Hey.. she doesn't own anything**

**Roxas - You'd think by now they know that**

**Meaning - Yeah you'd think they would... wait but Roxas how did u come up with that when u r so mentally ill that u can't think?**

**Roxas - Oh shut up!**

**Meaning - Shut don't go up!**

**Namine - *Sigh***

**Roxas - Your mom!!**

**Namine - 's sister... your mom's sister's... uh daughter.. is ur cousin!**

**Meaning - *Sigh* .. hey why do these things always end in sighs?**

**Roxas - cuz everyone only pretends to love you **

**Meaning - Your mom only pretends to love you**

**Namine - *Sigh***

**Meaning - See... she sighed she sighed... see shyed**

**Roxas - what the hell is see shyed... you moron**

**Meaning - Your mom loves me more than she loves you!!!**

**Roxas & Namine - *Sigh***

* * *

_Wait! Are we talking about Cold Cream, Ice cream?_

_Yeah you've heard of it?_

_Dude I work there_

* * *

After functions I go to Naminé's locker and she's already there. I walk up to her and she is in the middle for putting her books into her locker.

"Hey" I say with enthusiasm and a bright smile. What? I just found out we're going to be working together!

Naminé turns her head towards me and attempts to close her locker but, when she lets go of her binder her books fall out. She yelps as her text book falls onto her foot.

"Okay today just isn't your day, is it?" I say while bending down to pick her books up. "Move over" I say as I stuff her books into her locker tactfully. "Lock." she hands me the lock and I close her locker.

"I could've done it on my own you know!" She states. We start walking towards the cafeteria.

"Uh huh, sure you could've"

"I could've!" she cries.

"Yeah, yeah I know" I reply "Nami obviously you can close your locker, even a budgie can do that" I chuckle. I hear random slurs that sound like a mixture between blarg and gah (A/n: if your having troubles imagining it: it sounds something like glarg). I chuckle pretty loudly.

We get to the cafeteria and Naminé sits opposite me t our usual table. "Oh yeah so you work at Cold Cream Ice Cream?" Naminé starts a conversation.

"Oh yeah.. and you work there two, which means"

"We're both going to be working together!!" She says really excitedly. "Aren't you thrilled!" I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Thrilled indeed" I say with a grin.

Hayner and Olette sit down in the middle of an argument "Oh my lord Hayner!" Olette scolds, "How many times did I remind you! How many times!?"

"It's not my fault – I fell sleep!"

"Ugh! Now what are you going to do!" She said more out of concern this time "Well?"

"You could come to my house and help me with it during lunch?" he requests.

"I don't really have a choice! Gah!" She picks up her bag and turns to Naminé and I. "Hi guys, Bye guys" She says really quickly. Then Olette walks excruciatingly fast to leave the lunchroom, without giving Hayner time to get his stuff. Hayner quickly get up and picks his backpack up. He runs after Olette.

He looks over his shoulder and says "Bye guys!"

"Ok, Olette isn't happy, and Hayner is going to go through an hour of hell with her" I say, Naminé nods.

Pence walks in and sits next to me. "What is Olette so ticked off about?" he asks skeptically. "Wait, something to do with Hayner right?"

"Yup" Naminé and I say in unison.

Soon enough our whole gang sits down. Sora and Pence are on either sides of me and Tidus is next to Sora. We always sit with the guys on one side and the girls on the other. Naminé's in front of me, Kairi in front of Sora, and Selphie in front of Tidus, And pence is kind of just there. Hehehhe.

"Ok going back to the original conversation Naminé" I start "We might have different shifts."

"I work Wednesdays and Fridays from 4-7 how about you?" she says. _Yes I am working with Naminé. Heheheh!_ I am about to answer but then Naminé says "Wait let me cross my fingers for good luck" she smiles sheepishly and then crosses her index with her middle finger on both hands.

"Same here" I try to hold my giddiness but I end up smiling quite largely.

"Yes!" Naminé squeals gaining the attention of everyone at our table. "We work together now" Naminé explains to the gang with a dark blush on her face. Tidus, Sora and Pence look at exchange glances and then give a three way props behind me.

The girls on the other side of the table are talking to each other about it and they keep whispering so none of the guys hear. Naminé's blush darkens and I wonder what they are saying. I shrug it off and finish my lunch.

* * *

Naminé and I have fourth together so I wait for her. "You ready?"

"Yeah almost" She says as she takes out her books. "Okay let's go" she says as she takes out her pencil case. "Okay Roxie, I've come up with a plan. Listen! Ok so every Wednesday and Friday we walk form school to work. Okay?"

"Sounds decent" I say accepting her proposal.

"Okay and every Wednesday we go to my house and every Friday we go to your house, ok?!" I nod.

"Mhmm" I smile at her and I see her smiling equally as big as me. I can't help but stare at her for a little bit too long until I realize hat I am doing. I blush quite evidently.

We get to French class and I am slightly pink. I sit down. Unfortunately, Naminé and I sit on opposite sides of the room, so we can no longer pass notes.

"Bonjour Class" (hello class) starts to speak "Est-ce que vous avez faites vos devoirs de hier?" (Did you guys to yesterdays homework) She continues.

"Oui" (yes) we all reply.

"Et vous l'avez compris?" (and you understood it?)

"Oui" we all chant once again.

"D'accord! Alors nous allons continueravec un noveau lecon" (ok! Then we are going to continue with a new lesson.) Ms. Aerith teaches about a new verb tense and class is over.

After fifth I say bye to Naminé and walk home. I am greeted with my eldest brother –Cloud – shoving a phone into my gut greets me. 'Who is it?' I mouth.

"Your manager" he says loud enough for everyone in the neighborhood to hear. Then he runs upstairs. _Scum_.

"Hello"

"Hi, This is Cathy" – my manager says. "I just called to say that there is a new staff member that we want you to supervise tomorrow, is that ok with you?" She asks politely.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it" I am about to hang up and say bye but then I randomly ask "Is her name Naminé Aoki?"

"Uh, yes… how do you know" She asks a little dumbstruck.

"Just this girl I know" I reply not wanting to explain " Ok well bye" I say curtly, and I shut off the phone.

_I get to supervise Naminé tomorrow, alone! With no one else, ack! What am I going to wear? Right .. my uniform. I should take a shower tomorrow, carry a few tic-tacs!! uh what else um what am i - I'm being such a girl!_ A deep blush appears on my face.

As I walk into my room I hear Cloud say "Nice face Tomato!"

* * *

** hehe cloud is sooo OOC ... and what does AU stand for... cuz all u pro people are saying "Au this" "Au that" .. "oh Au is soo funny".. "I love AU" ... "Let's talk about Au cuz we all know Meaning has no idea what t means" .... well don't leave me in the dark!!! Cuz it's lonely dark...... and sticky (o) ... review!! and tell me what Au is!!**


	6. You're too Slow

**Meaning - You know i never do the disclaimer...**

**Namine - Do you want to?**

**Meaning - I don't know *stares off into space***

**Roxas - She doesn't own anything but the plot cuz if she did, the world would suck a little bit more**

**Namine -Roxas that was mean ... It's ok Meaning i don't think Roxas meant it...**

**Roxas - Uh... Namine she's still staring off into space**

**Meaning - huh? What? sorry did i miss something**

**Namine & Roxas - *Sigh***

* * *

I wake up blushing. I keep dreaming about Naminé. I think it was triggered by the fact that today I need to supervise her.

Sure I'm always alone with Naminé but for some reason this is different. It's kind of like I need to smell good, look good, and be good, because today she's going to be watching me closely. But seriously how hard could it be to show someone how to scoop some ice cream without messing up?

Very hard actually. Cause as much as I hate to admit it I kind of get fidgety under pressure plus the fact that I'll be doing it in front of Naminé. Also, Naminé isn't the most coordinated person on earth if you know what I mean.

Well whatever I'm going to wing it, and Naminé is definitely not a shallow person so even if I do look bad, or I am incapable of scooping ice cream nothings going to change.

I get out of my bed and take a quick shower. I get out and get ready then go downstairs to have breakfast. I walk to the fridge and find a note on it.

"_Roxas,_

_Get Shuji Ready for school and feed him. His lunch is on the table. His school starts at 9 – just tell Cloud to drop him off! I love you_

_Mom"_

I'm going to eat and then I'll wake him up and get him ready. Oh sorry – Shuji is my little brother, he just turned six and is currently in grade one. So it's Cloud, Shuji and I: the three Hisakawa boys **(A/n: Yes I do realize Cloud's last name is Strife – but I don't think that it goes with the names Shuji and Roxas). **

I finish eating my bagel. I walk up the stairs and run into Shuji's room. "Wake up!" I yell "Wake up!" I yell again, yes I am really good at this I know "Wake up!" I now get close to his ear and whisper: "Wake up". My little brother smiles at this. Shuji has the natural spikes like Cloud and I but his eye color is dark green, other than that he looks like me and Cloud combined.

I know that he is awake now. "Shuji, wake up" I start to poke him. "Fine I'm going to school bye!" I yawn.

"Morning Nii-chan!" He says as he jumps out of his bed.

"Good Morning" I playfully ruffle his head. "Shuji wear this today" I hand him his attire for the day.

"Ok!"

"Ok hurry up and go change!" I push him into the washroom. "Tell Cloud to drop you off at 8:30"

"Ok Nii-chan, have fun with Naminé!" he says in a cute voice "Make sure you tell her you love her!" I blush. Gah, my brothers are such bums.

I walk to Cloud's room "Cloud drop Shuji off at 8:30 or answer to mom" When I finally look at him I burst out laughing. He has his hair tied up in about four different places; His eyes are pinkish; and he has this really creepy 'I will murder you if you keep me from studying' look.

He rolls his eyes at my laughter "Ok I'll drop him off" he waves me off " Now leave" when Cloud study's you really don't want to be in the same room. He will – and please quote me on this later- eat you if you disturb him without mom's consent. I hastily leave his room yawning.

I grab my backpack and leave the house "Bye!" I yell one last time. When I get to Naminé's house I ring the doorbell and she comes running out the door to meet me.

"Hey" she greets

"Hey" I stifle a yawn. That's got to be about the fourth time today. "How's your finger from like two days ago?"

"It's perfect. See!" she flashes a toothy grin then lifts her finger to show me how perfect it is. I grab it and then examine it; well not really I just want to touch her – wow I sound like a pervert. I blush at my thoughts.

"Yup it – it's perfect! Hehe" I reply trying quite hard to hide the blush on my face.

"Hey!" Naminé somewhat yells - catching my attention, and waking me up a bit.

"Yes?" I ask quizzically.

"Why don't you have your skateboard today?" She asks curiosity etched in her voice.

I chuckle a bit before answering "Because" I say.

"Because? Because what?"

"Because you're too slow to skateboard next to" I say. I laugh when her face turns pink in embarrassment.

"Ugh! Am Not!"

"Really, 'cause I think you are" I say with a smirk.

"Am not!"

"Are too" I continue to smirk.

"Am not" she says in a sing-song voice.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too?" I say in a questioning tone.

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not!" she says in a whiny tone of voice.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are too!" she puts her finger to her chin and thinks for about four seconds "Wait! Gah! Roxas you tricked me! Cheater!!"

"That's not cheating" I defend myself, wearing a knowing smile. "Do you know why you're so easily tricked"

"No but you're now going to tell me so go ahead" she says passively.

"Ah you know me too well" I smile at her " It's 'cause you forget what you're arguing about and all you're thinking is 'I say the opposite of what he says' – even if it makes no sense what so ever"

"You're mean!" she says with a pout.

"That's not mean, that's what people these days call the truth" And with that the conversation ends and we get to our lockers. From there we go to Functions.

The school day passes by really slowly. The whole nine hours I am filled with anticipation. When the day ends I walk to Naminé's locker. She isn't there.

I walk back to my locker, and decide to wait there. I finally see her coming.

"Hey" I greet her " Why weren't you at your locker?"

"Oh I wanted to ask Ms. Lulu about our vocal performance"

"You have another one?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, I mean that's the only way she gets marks from us"

"Right" I mutter, " So have you chosen a song"

"Yeah, I went to go let her approve of it." She says as we start walking to the workplace.

"So what is it?"

"What's what? Oh, you mean the song? It's Keep breathing by Ingrid Michelson."

"Nice" I comment "I actually like that song"

"Yeah I know you like it" she looks at me and, I try not to look back at her. Her eyes on my face make me blush for not apparent reason. I start to walk a little more stiffly.

She finally tears her eyes off of me and shakes her head vigorously. I glance in her direction and catch a red hue on her cheeks.

We walk in silence the rest of the way.

* * *

** I guess we'll al hear about work next chapter... **

**oh and if u havent noticed im trying to name each chapter with like a song.. its not rally working but hey im trying..... **

**AND i hve no idea where i am going with this.. so uh.. feel free to make suggestions for the plot... PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS.... **

**cuz there's no such thig as a stupid answer .. only stupid people... (stole that from south park)**


	7. The Skirt's too Short

**Namine - Hello**

**Roxas - Yo!**

**Meaning - SORRY!**

**Roxas - At least greet them wierdo**

**Meaning - Shut-up Roxas! Im soo sorry ok heres my lis of excuses**

**- Work = 6 tests and 3 assignments**

**- Comps dissapeared = they all crahsed**

**- Started to read ichiruki :'( **

**- Was busy mourning the death of my happiness**

**Roxas - The last one on the list if fake... she just wants it to seem like she has more reasons**

**Namine - Roxas just shh for a bit**

**Meaning - Anyways SORRY!!!!!!!!!**

**Roxas - i forgive you now BOW TO ME**

**Meaning - Shut-up!!!**

**Namine - ok well bye guys !**

**Meaning - But really I AM sorry**

**Roxas - they got it retard**

**Namine - *sigh***

* * *

We finally get to our workplace. As soon as we get in Cathy (the manager lady) gets up and walks to me. In one hand she has keys and in the other she has her purse. She is wearing her coat so I suppose she is on her way out.

"Hello" she starts, looking at Naminé. "You must be Naminé"

Naminé smiles and then nods in response to her question. She extends her hand - they shake hands. Cathy turns to me.

"Roxas, you're responsible for her. I'm leaving now. Good luck!" She says enthusiastically before she rushes past me out the door we came through.

I turn to face Naminé and her perfectly straight posture. "Ok! Let's get started" I start waking to a brown door, which leads to a dark room with uniforms in it. Naminé follows me – a bit too closely, might I add. "Um, at most work places you have a dress code, but here, they give you a uniform" I glance behind me and she nods.

I finally get to the room. In the room there is a small brown box on a shelf. From inside of it I pull out a white uniform. I hand it to Naminé. "The staff washroom is the second door on the left. Get changed and I'll change in the other one"

"Ok" she says quietly. Although, I can hear her voice glazed with nervousness.

I walk to the other washroom where I get ready in a matter of seconds. Normally, you have to come to work with your uniform on. I usually do, but the days when I come directly from school my manager let's me get ready here.

I take my clothes and put them I the back room. I walk to the washroom Naminé is in and knock on the door.

"You ready Naminé?" I ask

"Um … almost" She says tensely.

"Ok then I'm going to be in the front ok. I need to get out there 'cause Shun's shift is over" I explain. I start to walk to the front.

"Roxas" Naminé partially squeaks. I turn back.

"Yeah?" I say dumbfounded. "Nami you ok in there?"

"Uh yeah, but Roxas. Um" she starts timidly. I walk up to the door "Um the, uh .. the skirt is, the skirt is , um too short.." **(A/N yes I am aware that she wears a pretty short skirt kinda thingy in the game but, w/evs she doesn't in this, it's to her knees or lower in this okies!) **I can't help but chuckle. _She was __**that **__nervous to say just that._

"Roxas" she bring me back to reality.

"Uh yeah? Oh, um don't worry about it I'm just going to go get you some tights ok?"

"Ok" she mutters. I walk back to the storage room and get a pair of white tights. I jog back to the washroom.

I knock on the door. "Nami, just open the door a little bit so that I can pass the tights to you" I tell her.

The door creaks open a little bit and her small hand sticks out of the small space. I hand the tights to her and blush imagining how she looks behind the door. _Get you mind out of the gutter man! _ I hear myself say to me inside my brain.

I decide that staying outside the door will only cause me to think about her more. I walk to the front "Yo!" Shun greets me.

I just nod in his direction "You leaving now?"

"Yeah I'm outie!" He closes the cash register and leaves. Shun reminds me a lot of Axel because of his easygoing personality.

I walk up to the register. A customer approaches the counter. He is an old man here with I'm guessing his two granddaughters. "Hello young man, can we have two large strawberry ice creams please," the girls giggle with excitement and I can't help but smile at them.

I walk over to the ice cream cones and grab two. I scoop up some strawberry ice cream and give the first cone to the man, who then hands the ice cream to one of the girls. "Thank you!" she says in a small, squeaky voice

"You're welcome" I say looking down at her with a grin.

I repeat the process of scooping and then hand the second cone to the other girl. The man smiles at me and I smile back.

"Tan ou" I have to chuckle at that.

"elcum" I say and the girls start to giggle. I smile at them then to the man. "The total is $3.75" he hands me the money and smiles. _Damn I LOVE this job!_

"Bye! Have a nice day"

I really actually do love this job, for many reasons. For one thing it's hardly ever busy, and busy here means four people come every hour. Plus, Ice cream makes everyone happy, and trust me I'm hardly ever happy. This place also reminds me of Naminé and her purity. The walls are painted a clean white color – like Naminé's personality. My cheeks get hot at the smallest thought of her.

I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl around to see Naminé. The uniform is hugging her body. It's a light blue skirt with white tights and a white shirt. The shirt is just a plain t-shirt accompanied by a nametag with her name on it. She is blushing which makes me blush even more than before

"What took so long?" I ask turning my head in the other direction.

She walks towards me and positions herself right next to me. "Um, hehe I kind of got lost" she rubs her neck nervously.

I chuckle " Nami how's that even possible in such a small place" She punches my arm very lightly "Ow!" I over react. Her eyes fill with worry

"Sorry, sorry! Are you ok?" I laugh quite loudly, and she gives me an aggravated look that makes me laugh even more. After a while I calm down.

I quickly explain to her how everything works and she learns pretty quickly. We do a couple of test ice cream scoops just to make sure she's got the hang of it.

"You know I thought this would be harder"

"I thought teaching a klutz like you would be harder!" I tease her. She blushes like mad.

"I am not a klutz!" she defends herself!

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am no-" she is cut off by a group of three girls around eight years old that obviously came in to buy ice cream.

"Nami now is your chance to prove yourself. They're all yours" she fidgets a little and I move to the side to give her easy access to everything. I give her a 'thumbs up'.

"God be with me," she whispers to herself.

* * *

**Hey guys .. wah ohs!! how is Namine going to do!?!? tan tan dan (hah ?) **

**Sorry for not updating for like a bijillion years.. hehe.. forgive me! thanks for reviewing btw ! It means a lot!!!**

**ANd now im going to stop asking what AU is cuz a kind soul explained it hurray for Vichucha!!! yay!! ^_^**


	8. Leave, Climb, Fall

**Meaning - Holly shadapoop! This is really short!**

**Roxas - Yeah and you haven't updated for like 56 years**

**Namine - yeah...**

**Meaning - yeah i know, i know. Sorry i don't know why i didn't**

**Namine - Aside from that i just played rock band!! It was soo fun!**

**Roxas - yeah and guitar hero can got shoot itself in the head a couple of imes **

**Meaning - YES! You guys are just like me I totally agree with you! Let's go break every guitar her game disc on the face of the earth!**

**Roxas - Uh .. let's not.**

**Namine - *Sigh***

* * *

She walks to the register slowly and cautiously. I can see nervousness etched on her usually peaceful features. I know this sounds evil but I can't help but smirk in triumph.

"Yes, um may I take your order?" she asks the girls on the other side of the counter.

"Can we have two three scoop chocolate ice creams in a cup, and one two scoop strawberry ice cream in a cone?" one girl requests for the whole group.

"Will that be all?" Naminé asks a little more confidently than when she greeted the girls.

"Yeah" the girl nods

"Ok, um that will be $4.23" she says with a smile. The girl hands her the money and Naminé walks around to give them their order. After the girls leave it is completely silent until Naminé looks towards me in triumph.

"See I did it perfectly!" She smiles. " I am so not a klutz"

"Ok ok," I put my hands up defensively " I give up you're not a klutz"

She chuckles. After a few more customers we run out of Apple ice cream. I turn to look at Naminé. "Naminé, ok I need you to go to the first room to the right of the hall and go to the freezer and get the vanilla ice cream." She only nods in response.

I contemplate whether or not I should even send her or not. _It __is__ on the top shelf and she __is__ a klutz. Though there is a ladder. Ah she'll be fine. _

About ten seconds after my foolish thought I hear a loud thump. _Ah shit. _I start to run to the freezer. When I get there a see Naminé on the floor propping herself up with her elbows.

"Nami, are" I catch my breath " Are you ok?"I help her up to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hehe, I just kind of scraped my knee" She smiles sheepishly.

"What?? Are you ok?" I ask a little too loudly.

"Yeah no I'm fine" she says.

I ignore her and crouch down to examine her knee. Blushing I pull her tights a little higher just so I can see if it's cut. I soon realize that its fine and not bleeding. I pull the tights back down and stand up. She is blushing really really dark – as am I.

"How the heck did you do it anyway?" I say rather spontaneously.

"I was getting off of the ladder with the bucket of ice cream," She commences her long explanation "Then I noticed that I had gotten Apple instead of Vanilla ice cream. So I started to climb back up the ladder - it got wobbly but I just ignored. I put the ice cream back and I was reaching for the vanilla ice cream and that's when I fell off the ladder." She concludes with a shrug.

"You're _such _a klutz" she frowns at that – I sigh. I climb up the ladder and get the ice cream. I then take the ladder and put it back next to the door. "Can you manage to bring the ice cream? Or do you think you might drop it or in some miracle trip over it" I chuckle as she starts to blush in embarrassment.

"You're _really _mean!" She states as she bends down to pick up the bucket. We walk back to the front of the store and just wait around seeing as the place isn't very busy.

Another hour goes by and Akira and Tadashi are here for their shifts. Naminé and I get our things and leave the store.

"So you're coming to my house right?" Naminé asks quite anxiously.

"Yeah – unless if today's a bad day or something." I say.

"No, no" she replies instantly "Today's fine!"

I look at her weird and she starts to blush. I blush too because I have been staring at her for a while. We continue to walk and it's silent for a while.

"Are your parents ok now?" I ask. Ok so basically Naminé's parents, yeah they uh don't get along very well. She told me three summers ago after one of their biggest fights. That was the first time I had seen her cry. The second time was when her father abused her mother.

"For now." She replies "Anyways," she smiles – but I can clearly see sadness in her watery eyes. "Do you have any homework?"

"Nami, it's ok," I say looking ahead.

We continue to walk to her house.

When we get there she opens the door with the keys under the mat. When she opens the door she turns around and puts the key back under there.

She starts to walk into the house and I follow her.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating and sorry for the bad chapter!! I'm sorrry! I was studying for the first exam I'm ever going to write in my whole entire lifetime!! SORRY**

**I have a really bad cough! Damn i died!! I can't sleep at night and I'm bored all the time - and i have no idea why im telling you guys - you guys are all too awesome to complain to.**

**ANYWAYZ i am starting to really like the song iris - listening to it now!!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING and the favoriting (The favoriting is awesomeness to the max - so awesome my awesome meter said "Wow man - I just broke because the awesomeness was way too awesome") THANKS A LOT.**


	9. Two Little Monkeys Sleeping on the Bed

**Meaning - Hello! I'm really happy today!**

**Raxas - Now you want us to ask why?**

**Namine - Why?**

**Roxas - uh I don't really care.**

**Meaning - I'm too happy to care about whether or not you care.**

**Roxas - Then I suppose you should get unhappier. I can provide that for free, in fact I'll pay you.**

**Namine- Roxas stop it.**

**Meaning - Anywayz, I'm happy because exams are OVER!!! yay! Party at some unexpecting dudes house!**

**Roxas - You'd barge into some random guys house? Wow Meaning that's just scary.**

**Namine - *sigh***

* * *

**Ok so this time I'm putting the Scheduels of basically everyone I actually mention once in a while. (CoughnotPencecough) ^_^**

_**Roxas' Schedule -**_

Functions

Law

Lunch

French

Chemistry

_**Naminé's Schedule**_

Function

English

Lunch

French

Vocal

_**Sora's Schedule**_

Functions

Biology

Lunch

Gym

Physics

_**Kairi's Schedule**_

Drama

Biology

Lunch

English

Spanish

_**Hayner Schedule**_

English

Law

Lunch

Gym

Woodshop

**Olette Schedule**

English

Law

Lunch

Art

We get in and she walks straight to her room and I follow her lazily. When we get there, she drops her backpack onto the floor and I mimic her movements.

She falls onto her bed as I sit down on her computer table's chair. She closes her eyes for a bit and I just watch her in bemusedly. I think about walking there and just laying down next to her but decide against it. I wonder how long I must keep my feelings locked up.

I remember when I first realized I liked her. I tried to ignore it because I thought it would make things awkward. Then I thought about confessing to her, but I realized how much of a coward I was and evidently didn't. Pitiful – I know. Ah, but by now I've learned to shut-up about it, and embrace it at the same time. Which is an amazing skill that requires will power.

I walk up to Naminé only to realize she is already asleep. I smirk at her sleeping form.

I grab the comforter and pull it from underneath her light form. I put it over her body and blush pretty obviously. I silently thank god that she was asleep for the blushing part.

I can't help but want to kiss her. I bend down and peck her forehead feeling my cheeks get hotter than ever before. I look at her face and see her smile a little. I scurry back to the computer table, my hands a little colder than before.

I pull out my homework and scribble down the answers. Sometimes my classes are so easy it's actually boring. It's actually funny to see people struggling.

After finishing my homework and realizing that Naminé is out cold, I have nothing to do. Out of curiosity I walk to Naminé's bag and pull out a random binder. I honestly just needed something to read, and hey reading Naminé's English binder seems interesting.

I sit down at the same table and open up the binder. I see four dividers each a different label. The first one is "Essays" I skim through most of her essays and each one has a mark. I must say I am surprised – they are _all _above 90%.

It's no surprise actually; her essays are pretty good. I pull out a random one called _Do Androids Dream of Mechanical Sheep? By Phillip K. Dick. _I start reading it and then it actually grasps my attention. I continue reading to the end of the whole six-page essay. The last sentence is 'In conclusion, Phillip K. Dick's _Do Androids Dream of Mechanical Sheep?_ Leaves the reader with one bewildering question; What is it to be human?'

I was left in awe. I mean it was dramatic, and excruciatingly catchy. All I can think is _Wow_.

I flip to the next divider that reads poetry. And once again I am caught reading her astonishing work. Meaningful poems are spackled all over her sheets of paper. One reads:

_It's A Bullet _

_There isn't a day that it doesn't drop in _

_Around here it's shot at those who are of no sin_

_It visits us every single day_

_I ran - but it finally got me today_

_What did we do to deserve death?_

_That's what I think with my agonizing last breath _

Holly shoot! I don't know about anyone else but I definitely can't write poetry at all. The best I can do is plagiarize Dr. Seuss' work. This though, I found astounding.

She can write, she can sing, she's pretty, she's sweet - how could any guy not fall for her? She's an angel!

Then again if anyone did like her, I'd tell him to take a hike. And like hell they would. Let me just say I'm scary when I'm mad.

A little while passes and I put the binder away. I get really bored now and don't know what to do.

I yawn and then shiver. Damn, It's cold. I contemplate whether or not I should leave. I really want to stay and sleep next to Naminé. I decide that I will do exactly that.

I call home and check with my mom if I cans stay or not. She says yes and then I go downstairs to check if anyone has come in or not. I look around particularly for Naminé's parents. There is no sign of them.

Then I walk to the fridge and grab some milk. As I close the door I notice a note on a ripped piece of scrap paper. It's stuck on the fridge using a blue magnet in the shape of the letter _S. _The note says

_Dear Nami,_

_Dad is gone to one of his business trips __**again**__. I won't be back until next Tuesday. I don't know when your father will be back but all the supplies you'll need till then are in the fridge. I love you honey. _

_Love Mommy_

Wow, I find that a little harsh. Why would anyone be ok with having their daughter alone in a big house for about five days? I mean I know I'm no one to tell Naminé's parents how to be parents but this is not safe.

They shouldn't leave her alone for so long. As I contemplate this I realize that it's happened on more than five occasions.

Doesn't she get lonely? Well I suppose she's used to it by now. I stick the note back onto the fridge and pour the milk that is still in my hands into a cup. I find the hot chocolate powder into the cup. I put it in the microwave oven and heat it for forty-five seconds.

The oven beeps and I take out my mug. I take a sip and smile in triumph, I may not be able to write anything of taste but hey I make some good hot chocolate. I run back up the stairs and go to Naminé's room.

I quickly finish my cup of hot chocolate. After that I put the mug on the side table.

I crawl into Naminé's bed without a thought. I blush in the process – obviously. I lie down and pull the covers over our heads.

Nami turns around her face mere centimeters away from my own. She opens her eyes and smiles at me. I smile back.

She moves closer and puts her arm on my side. She closes her eyes and searches for my arm. She pulls it and places it under her head. I chuckle at that and she smiles satisfied – her eyes still closed.

"Goodnight Roxy" She whispers.

"Night Nami" I reply.

With that I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**I tried to make this longer than usual. But I failed. =D. But hey I tried!! The poem is an original. And no I don't mean to praise it like Roxas does it's just that it's supposed to be Namine's work. Yes, so I'm not being cocky!! Don't hate me.**

**Oh annnnndddd I'm waiting for a _certain someone_ to cantact me so that they can finally add their first story_ (coughfinalflashcough)_ and yes... I'm hapy exams are over.**

**It's cold here. Ok well bye and thanks a lot for reading and reviewing and favortifying and alertifying!! I really appreciate it!!**


	10. Fluid or Fluent?

**Meaning - I think that's the quickest update I'e ever done!**

**Namine - yeah It is wow. Good job**

**Meaning - Thanks! Roxas please don't say anything.**

**Roxas - Wow you know I was actually going to congratulate your stupid face, but now I'm not going to.**

**Meaning - Namine! Where the hay is the REAL Roxas!! Oh noes.**

**Roxas - I AM THE REAL ROXAS YOU DOPE!**

**Namine - No wait...... the real Roxas wouldn't compliment Meaning's work no matter what....**

**Meaning - Nice Namie, real nice. Well I guess the only solution is to duct tape him to a tree**

**Namine & Meaning - Muhhahahahah**

**Roxas - Nami you've changed **

**Meaning - Get over lover boy (evil smirk)**

**Roxas - *sigh***

* * *

I feel Naminé's body move and I pull her closer to me.

"Roxas," I hear her whisper my name. I don't open my eyes but groan in response to show her that I am listening. She takes it as a cue to start speaking again "I need to get up" she says shifting her weight a little.

I nod my head signaling her not to leave. _Am I being too touchy?_ Whatever bottom line is I don't want her to leave.

"Don't worry I don't mean leave for _long,_" she explains earning a sigh from me. "I just need to change my clothes"

_Oooohhh_ I think to myself. I finally let her go and she quickly gets out of the bed.

I hear her open and close a few drawers, then she leaves the room and I wait for a few minutes before she comes back.

She lies down next to me and gets closer than she was before. She rubs her - now cold - feet on my warmer ones. I smile to myself and pull her even closer.

We both drift to sleep again.

***

Somehow I wake up with Naminé snuggled up against my body. Her arms are resting on my chest and her hands are in little balls. My arms are around her keeping her close to me. My right leg is resting on her legs. I feel incredibly comfortable warmth spread through my body.

I blush when I notice that her face is resting in the crook of my neck. Every breath she lets out sends electricity through my entire body.

I hesitantly turn to my other side – already missing her small frame against me. I check the time on her alarm clock and it reads _7:32 a.m._

"Naminé" I poke her cheek "Naminé" poke "Wake (poke) up (poke)" she groans and tries to swat my hand away.

"Five more minutes" she says sleepily

"Nami, It's already 7:45," her eyes open and she looks at me shocked.

"Liar" she tests me.

"Yeah I'm just kidding but it will be 7:45 in 13 minutes" she gasps.

"Shoot it's that late!?"

"Yup"

She gets up and hastily picks what she is going to wear today and runs into the washroom.

I start to pack my bag very lazily. I put in my binders and my pencil case. I yawn and stretch before bending down to zip my bag up.

I walk to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Nami, I'm just going to run to my house and put my clothes on and come back" I say leaning against the closed door.

"Ok, hurry up though" I hear her muffled voice say.

I run to my house and grab my clothes; I walk into Cloud who is getting ready.

"Where were you last night?" he asks me nonchalantly while fixing his hair.

"At Naminé's house" I answer monochromatically.

"Man, while you were at your girlfriends house I was babysitting Shuji" he looks at me like he is about to kill someone. Me on the other hand, I'm as red as a tomato "he wouldn't stop asking me to take him to the park, and every time I said no he'd turn the T.V. off"

"That just proves he likes me better," I say smirking "And Naminé isn't my girlfriend!" I say blushing quite evidently. "Oh and I just came in here to remind you to drop Shuji off"

"That's it? Dude I can remember that much"

"Whatever, bye Cloud" I say before running back to Naminé's house.

She is in the kitchen making cereal. I sit down on a chair, and she walks to the fridge to get some milk. That's when she finally sees the note. I see her frown then just roll her eyes.

"U-uh, so um, do you have cereal every morning?" I ask trying to get her mind off of the note.

She smiles "No just some odd days" she pores the milk into the bowl "Froot Loops don't really act as the best day starting foods" e both chuckle at that.

I walk up to the counter and she slides a bowl in my direction. I mutter a 'thanks' before devouring everything in the bowl. Naminé does the same except in a more civilized manner.

We run upstairs to grab our backpacks and start our usual stroll to school.

"Hey Nami," I say trying to start a conversation. I have no Idea what to say next so I say the first thing that comes to my mind; "Fluid or Fluent?"

"Huh?" she asks turning her head a little dumbstruck.

"Fluid or Fluent?" I start " You know as in 'The way the man spoke was' either fluid or fluent – which one?" I clarify.

"Fluent" comes her reply. "But you know you can use both in that sense"

"I know but that's why I'm asking you to chose, I'd chose fluent too"

"Ok now 'The drug is' addicting or addictive?"

"Addicting"

" Ew, I hate it when people say that" I complain

"Get over it you drama queen"

"Ugh I don't think I can" I say with an English accent that Naminé laughs at. I smile at her. "Ok Blue or Red?" I continue.

"Blue" she answers

"Science or Math?"

"That's hard. Um, I'll go with uh, Math."

"Hum, ok would you rather drown to death or freeze to death" She doesn't end up answering my last pointless question because we're already at school.

* * *

**Once again - quickest I've ever updated. Oh yeah I changed the Title... I was planning on doing it since the beginning cuz "The cute little wave" sounded pretty stupid to me een the first time I had written it down.**

**Title Talk   
_OK so basiclly I was doing research on the chemistry behind "love" and I found out that Norepinephrine is the chemical that is released in your body when your heart rate increases. Which I found pretty ding dang dong interesting._**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading!! And Reviewing!! And Favoriting! **


	11. I'm A Coward

**Meaning - Hello!**

**Namine - Hi!**

**Roxas - Mmm....**

**Meaning - what kind of greeting is that? Mmmm? What did you just have some of your moms strawberry cake?**

**Roxas - no, but at least _my _mom can cook!**

**Meaning - Are you saying _mine_ can't?**

**Roxas - Maybe maybe not!**

**Meaning - *punches Roxas in Nose* are you ok_ Roxanne_?**

**Namine - Are you ok!?**

**Meaning - You know, from now on I'm going to call you Roxanne, because I know people have trouble realizing that you're actually a girl.**

**_Roxanne_ - You PUNCHED my NOSE! Are you crazy?**

**Meaning - you made fun of my mom's cooking!**

**_Roxanne _- I did no such thing**

**Meaning - see there's your femininity kicking in.**

**_Roxanne _- change my name back!**

**Namine - *****Sigh******

Once we get inside we go our separate ways to our lockers. We meet up in Sensei Squall's room. Sora is already seated at his desk, just doodling on the front of his binder. He looks up when he notices me and Naminé at our desks.

"Hey guys" he says.

"Hi Sora" Naminé greets cheerfully.

"Hey" I say.

"Did you guys finish the homework?" he asks.

"What homework?" Naminé and I say in unison.

"This" he pulls out a sheet from his slim black folder. "We were supposed to finish it for today"

"Oh that, I finished that ion class" I say, relieved.

"Man Sora, you almost gave me a heart attack" Naminé says still smiling.

"Hehe, Sorry" He says scratching his head.

As if on cue, Sensei walks in with a pen in one hand and a clipboard on the other "Take out your homework and compare it with two people" he demands.

I don't understand why he makes us compare our answers when we're going to take it up anyway. I compare – obviously – with Sora and Naminé. We get all the answers right and move on.

We take up the questions and I have to sit through about thirty minutes of Sensei Trying to explain this one question. Some guy named 'Akeno' or 'Akiko', or maybe it was 'Kano', anyway he didn't understand some rule. Which really sucks for him but, it's probably because he hadn't done his homework – what a douche.

Right after Sensei's elaborate and in depth explanation, Sensei bombarded our minds with a Pop quiz. As Naminé and I breezed through it, Sora was struggling.

Ok maybe he wasn't struggling – he was just taking a long time. I guess he's just a slow worker.

Naminé and I got up at the exact same time to hand in our quiz.

***

Law passes by quickly today, it's a free period to study for our upcoming test. I know everything in the unit like the back of my hand so I turn to talk to Hayner – who isn't doing anything that looks like studying.

"Hayner, you ready for the test or are you just too busy thinking about Olette to study" I see his face heat up immediately and I chuckle "Dude your face is red" I whisper.

For that he slaps me upside the head. "Shut up Roxas" he hisses.

"You look funny, because you're trying to be intimidating but you blushing" he just glares at me this time which makes me laugh.

"Well at least I'm not crushing over my best friend"

"Don't you mean at least you _are _crushing on your best friend" he lets out a sigh of frustration. "Hey what happened that other day when you came into the lunchroom and Olette was crazy mad?" I ask out of sheer curiosity.

"Oh, that," He starts "basically, I didn't do my English work because I fell asleep on my keyboard. Then I told Olette, and she got mad"

"Well obviously she's going to get mad, you know Olette; she's a worrywart. And she was only mad because she cared."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Anyway I told our teacher I would hand it in at the end of the day because my printer broke or something – which made Olette madder"

"I don't think that's a word" I cut in.

"I don't either, but yeah then she came and helped me with it" he concludes.

"And let me guess – you treated her with Ice cream to make it all better"

"Yeah pretty much" he chuckles.

I think those are the reasons why Hayner likes her. Olette is worries about him and when he's happy she's happy with him, but when he's mad she always does something to make him happy. And the fact that she's forgiving and childish at times but really mature at other times.

"Hayner – I really think you should tell her you like her." I suggest.

His expression changes to a depressed one "What if she doesn't like me"

I see a poster, read the word, and then point at it. I read out the words "Take your chance or someone else will"

He snorts "Give that advice to yourself"

"No see, there is a difference between you and me. I am a coward and I can admit it still holding my chin up. But you, you're way too stubborn and brave to ever admit that. And that my friend is why I'm giving you that generic advice" I smirk at his expression. It's somewhere between shocked, offended, and grateful.

Right after my little speech the bell rings. Well, that was refreshing.

***

I walk to my locker to put away my heave books. Then I make my way to Naminé's locker and she is already standing there waiting for me.

"Hey" she says "Let's go"

I follow her silently.

We get to the lunchroom and sit down at our usual table. Our friends start coming in starting with Selphie.

"Hey guys" she starts "Oh my god I was in Drama and we had to act out a scene from goldilocks and…"

If there is _anything _I have learned about Selphie it's that, it's never "hey guys how was English" or "Hey, what are you eating" – no way in hell. With Selphie it's like her greeting is 'Hi' followed by a long and hyper summary of her morning so far. What do I do to avoid it? I drown her out which is no longer a challenge.

When she asks me a question I answer with words that possess a neutral meaning like 'Somewhat' or 'Maybe'; it prevents further elaboration.

Soon enough everyone is at the table. I resort to talking to Naminé about the quiz, as my newest attempt at ignoring Selphie.

The whole lunch period passes by with me just talking to Naminé nonstop about random things.

* * *

**Thanks for the Awesome revies guys! It really keeps me going!**

**Don't worry I would never really punch Roxas (reffering to intro) - most likely he'd pummle if I did (SP). **

**OH! And I was thinking of doing a Hayner interlude where he just talks about his emotions towards Olette. Review and Tell me what you think! ^_^**

* * *


End file.
